mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonya Blade
Lieutenant Sonya "Sawnya" Blade is a female soldier who is a member of U.S's Special Forces unit known as Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA) and is a heroine in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Now she commands all the operations of the Special Forces and Units like the new Earth unit which is Cassie's team. She is one of the few original Mortal Kombat characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. Info Sonya Blade and her team were in hot pursuit of Kano, a member of the Black Dragon Clan organisation. After he jumped onto a ship, they followed him to a remote island where Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament was being held. Upon arriving, they were ambushed by Tsung's personal guard. To keep her team safe, she agreed to compete in the tournament. Shang Tsung, however, had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain and had her unit killed. After he was defeated by Liu Kang in the final battle, Sonya teamed up with Johnny Cage and Kano, ignoring her personal feelings for the sake of survival, to fight Goro on the bridge high above the pit. During the battle, the island started to crumble and both she and Kano were taken prisoner to Outworld by Shang Tsung to appease the emperor, Shao Kahn. Sonya was able to send a signal to her superior, Jax, from Outworld. He travelled there to find her. Jax made contact with the other Earth warriors, and together they learned of Shao's scheme to invade Earth. She was later freed by Jax who arrested Kano, but as soon as they had passed through the portal to Earth, Kano escaped and ran back into Outworld. Sonya and Jax now had other things on their minds, however. They tried to warn the United States government of the impending invasion, but their claims went unheeded. As such, they began preparing by themselves for the coming invasion. When the fateful day finally came, Shao Kahn stripped America of almost all human souls, with the exception of a few chosen warriors, one of which was Sonya, who would soon encounter her old nemesis, Kano, on top of a skyscraper near Shao's fortress. A fierce battle was waged between the two. Kano gained the upper hand, and kicked Sonya onto a stone gargoyle. Sonya feigned defeat, but when Kano advanced to finish Sonya off, grabbing her by the hair, she performed her infamous special move: the leg grab, and hurled Kano off of the roof to his apparent death, taking a lock of her hair with him. After her journey into Outworld and Shao Kahn's near destruction of Earth, Sonya became a member of Earth's own Outer World Investigation Agency. The Black Dragon kept crossing her path, however. Its last known member, Jarek, had fled to Edenia while Sonya was chasing him. This lead Sonya and Jax to team up with Raiden and Liu Kang to free that planet from the Fallen Elder God Shinnok's grasp, and to prevent him from coming to Earth. Years later, Sonya would once again heed Raiden's call, this time to travel to Outworld after the Deadly Alliance had slain Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. For Sonya, this coincided with her search for two missing OIA agents, Cyrax and Kenshi. She was unable to find them, however, and was killed along with Jax, Cage, Kitana, and Kung Lao in a fight with the Deadly Alliance and their minions. The Deadly Alliance's victory was short-lived, as Onaga had been resurrected moments after their victory over Raiden himself, and reclaimed Outworld, as well as Shinnok's Amulet. With his ability to raise the dead at will, he resurrected and enslaved Sonya and her fallen comrades. After Onaga's defeat, Sonya and the other Earth warriors were freed and restored to normality by Ermac. Sonya and her forces found Sektor and his men invading territory protected by Earth. Her ship destroyed Sektor's, but she found a tracer attached to an Edenian warrior named Steven in the snow region of Arctica. As Steven was about to fight a snow yeti, Sonya destroyed it and proceeded to interrogate Steven. Though Steven was innocent, he would not reveal his quest, and Sonya attacked his ass. She was, however, convinced by the half-god that he had nothing to do with the Tekuni Clan leader Sektor, so Sonya leaves him alone and continued her way back to the Special Forces base. Sonya later took part in the Great Battle and was torn in half by Drahmin. New Timeline Sonya first appears with Johnny Cage while Shang Tsung explains the tournament process. During the explanation, Cage hits on Sonya, who is annoyed by him. She leaves after witnessing Cage's victories over Reptile and Baraka to search for her missing partner, Jax, who is being held prisoner. Johnny catches up with her on the bridge high above the Pit where he continues to flirt with her, and a frustrated Sonya attacks him. In the ensuing fight, Sonya ultimately loses to Cage, who is soon thereafter thrown off the bridge by Kano from behind (no sexual harassment done). Kano then confronts Sonya and is about to kill her when Cage makes his way back onto the bridge, having managed to save himself by grabbing onto the edge. Cage fights on behalf of Sonya, and defeats Kano. As a result of this, Sonya's initial resentment towards Cage diminishes and she thanks him. However, Kano disappears while Sonya and Cage are discussing their situations. Sonya expresses her gratitude to Cage and sets out alone to find Jax. Sonya locates Jax in one of the prison cells in Goro's Dungeon. When she tries to free him, Shang appears and forces her to face Sub-Zero in combat. After she defeats Sub-Zero, she attempts to challenge Shang himself when Raven appears. Receiving another message from his future self, Raiden tells Sonya that she is not the person meant to face Tsung. Sonya angrily attacks Raiden, who, to her surprise, whispers to Sonya to shield her bloody eyes. As she does so, Raiden creates a flash of light to blind Shang Tsung and his guards. Using this as a distraction, Sonya rescues Jax, and the two escape the dungeons. Once they get out of Goro's Dungeon, Sonya lets Jax rest while she attempts to call in an evacuation team. Kitana and Jade approach her, and inform her that no one is allowed to leave Tsung's island. Sonya defeats Kitana and Jade in two-on-one engagement. Moments later, their evacuation chopper arrives. She signals it down to land, when Shang Tsung appears and destroys the helicopter with an AK-47. Tsung then makes Sonya fight Kano. She defeats her old nemesis and tries to arrest him, but Shang stops her. When she asks Shang Tsung to help Jax, he just laughs coldly and leaves along with Kano, Jade, and Kitana. Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and Raiden then meet up with Sonya and Jax after Shang Tsung, Kano, Jade and Kitana have left. Raiden proceeds to heal Jax's wounds, and Sonya is informed of the situation regarding Earth. Sonya is among the Earth warriors who witness Scorpion returning with a dead Sub-Zero's remains, and Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung in the final match of the tournament. She can be seen in the victory ceremony for Kang at the Wu Shi Academy. After the Tarkatans attack the Wu Shi Academy, Jax is assaulted and knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Cage, Raven, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao are seen standing over him with their dicks in his mouth despite their straight sexual orientation. Jax asks where Sonya is, and is told that she was captured by Shang Tsung. Sonya is eventually discovered by Jax, Cage, and Raiden at the Dead Pool, guarded by Sheeva and her minions. After the three warriors defeat Sheeva and her guards, Jax frees Sonya. The team then splits up to locate the source of a mysterious signal, Raiden and Cage going one way, Jax and Sonya going the other. Sonya and Jax are later seen in the Soul Chamber where Sub-Zero is located. Sonya and Jax are stunned, as they remember Sub-Zero having been killed, but are informed that this new Sub-Zero is actually his younger brother who is trying to learn who killed the Elder Sub-Zero. As they explain to Sub-Zero what happened to his older brother, Ermac emerges into the Chamber. Jax grabs Ermac by the throat, but has his arms telekinetically ripped off. As Ermac and Sub-Zero battle, Sonya cauterises Jax's wounds with her energy rings, and attempts to call in a medical evacuation for him. After defeating Ermac, the younger Sub-Zero directs her to a portal to Earth, then leaves to face Scorpion (leaving Sonya to carry Jax to the portal on her own, much to her annoyance). Sonya is not seen again until Raiden is in a meeting with the Earth warriors to discuss Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth. Raiden receives a vision about the Soulnado, and Sonya can be seen in the meeting. Sonya can be seen with the Earth warriors once again as Nightwolf returns from having destroyed the Soulnado. Sonya accompanies the Earth warriors when they are attacked by Sindel and the Lin Kuei Clan cyborgs. She attacks Sindel after Smoke is killed, but is struck down with a single kick to the face. She however, survives the onslaught, along with Johnny Cage. Sonya can be heard calling for Raiden. Raiden and Liu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods, and are informed of everything that transpired. Liu Kang tends to her and Cage's injuries, while Raiden leaves for the Never Never Land. Sawnya arrives with Cage after Raiden accidentally mortally wounds Liu Kang. Sonya and Cage attempt to stop Shao Kahn from entering Earth, but are both easily defeated. After Raiden and the Elder Gods destroy Shao Kahn, Sonya and Johnny Cage come to Raiden's side. As Raven laments the terrible cost of their victory, an equally grief-stricken Sonya remarks that casualties are inevitable in war. Determined to rebuild Earth, Raiden teleports himself, Cage, Sonya, and Liu's body away. Sometime after these events, Sonya and Johnny Cage marry and get one daughter they name Cassie Cage. In Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, Sonya's story begins when she is chasing Kano. Although she pursues him well, she fails to catch him. During the moment of Liu Kang's disappearance, she encounters Catwoman, and defeats her. She searches for Liu Kang, but is attacked by Baraka. After defeating him, she suspects an invasion coming and goes to Raiden's Sky Temple to tell him. When she arrives, Captain Marvel storms out. She defeats him, and is subsequently confronted by Green Lantern, whom she also defeats, but Captain Marvel knocks her unconscious soon after and flees. As Jax approaches her, she instead sees Kano due to combat rage and attacks him. Raiden, however, arrives with Liu Kang, who he had recently been rescued from the D.C. heroes, and stops the fight. Sonya returns to her normal state and apologises to Jax for attacking him. After returning to the base, she checks on Catwoman. She and Jax go to the U.N. orbital station. Although Jax defeats Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman, both are defeated by a newly recharged Green Lantern. After returning to Raven's Sky Temple, she is told that she will have to work with Kano. As they approach the graveyard, they spot Deathstroke and the Joker. After they damage her teleporter, they wound up on Oa. They are both defeated by the Joker, who had been infected with combat rage the whole time. After they all gather in, they travel to Outworld. She was reunited along with the other Earth warriors and heroes after the destroy of Dark Kahn and she witnessed Darkseid's arrest. Two years after the events of the last game, Sonya accompanies Cage and Kenshi on the mission to stop Shinnok from poisoning the Jinsei chamber. When a brainwashed Scorpion and Sub-Zero assault their aircraft and kill the pilot, she takes and control and flies it while Kenshi and Johnny fend the ninjas off. She manages to crash-land the craft, and the group makes their way to the temple. She is saddened to see Jax as a revenant when he fights back (Jax was killed sometime after the events of MK VS DC), but Johnny reassures her and reminds her that it's not really him. In the chamber, she attempts to fight Shinnok hand-to-hand with Johnny but is subdued quickly. Shinnok tries to kill her, but Johnny leaps in front of her and blocks the attack with his inner powers? After the battle, she passes out from her injuries, but is satisfied that they've won. Johnny holds her, smiling because she "called him Johnny." Sonya and Johnny later track down Quan Chi to his fortress along with revenants of Jax, Sub-Zero and Scorpion. They take down the three revenants together but while confronting Quan Chi, Jax recovers and stabs Johnny from behind. Sonya manages to incapacitate Quan Chi, and then take down Jax, but is unable to save Johnny or stop the new revenant from forming. Thankfully, Raiden teleports inside the dark lair and is able to reverse Quan's magic while Sonya subdues Quan Chi. By mixing his power with Chi's, Raiden is successful in not only saving Johnny and stopping him from becoming a revenant, but releasing Jax, Scorpion and Sub-Zero from under Chi's control. Sonya's devotion to her work later puts a strain on the family and her and Johnny get a part for good. Her and Johnny still face considerable animosity when working together. When the refugees from Outworld arrive in Earth following Outworld's 2015 Immigration, Sonya is tipped off that Kano is along with them, being confirmed when a refugee woman turns up dead by one of Kano's neckties. She tracks him down, disguised as an alien woman, and defeats him in battle. She loses her control and begins strangling him, but Johnny manages to stop her, telling her that this shouldn't be another thing she regrets. With Kano alive, the Special Forces learn of the location of Shinnok's Amulet. Afterwards, she visits Jax and convinces him to aid the Special Forces on their mission to capture Quan Chi, as his experience from being a revenant was vital. It is also revealed that Jax holds a grudge as Sonya allowed Jacqui Briggs to join the Special Forces. After the successful capture, Scorpion - now known by his human name Hanzo Hassashi - attempts to kill Quan Chi and fends Sonya off. Held by his ninja subordinates, she can only look on while Hanzo decapitates Quan Chi, who is at the last second able to free Shinnok from his amulet. She is unable to stop Shinnok from taking Johnny prisoner and passes out once Cassie and her group show up. After the final battle between Raiden and Shinnok, with the Thunder God proving victorious, Sonya and the Special Forces raid the Sky Temple and capture Shinnok and D'Vorah. She comforts Johnny and commemorates him, with Johnny again happy that she referred to him as "Jhonny." Powers and abilities Sonya has the power to fire and manipulate pink-coloured energy, as well as gain temporary flight (or at the very least the ability to maneuver in air). Her abilities are vast, mostly based on agility, as well as deadly and impressive due to her Special Forces training. She is very fast in combat, using quick and effective kicks and strikes. She also incorporates gymnastics into some of her moves. She is also, along with Liu Kang, Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Kabal and Stryker, one of Raiden's chosen warriors, being the only female with this honour. Journal Entry Sonya is a member of a top U.S. Special Forces unit. Her team was hot on the trail of Kano's Black Dragon organisation. They followed them to an uncharted island where they were ambushed by Shang Tsung's personal army. Quotes *''"Your dad's an Elder God? Funny how you failed to mention that before."'' *''"Tekuni Warship! This is Sonya Blade! You are in violation of the Earth Accord! Surrender immediately or risk annihilation!'' *''"I can follow you anywhere. Now answer me! What is Sektor planning?"'' *''"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."'' *''"You did what you had to do... to protect Earthrealm. Losses in war are... are inevitable."'' *''"Alright, you have the rendezvous coordinates. Far edge of the forest. From there we access the portal to Raiden's Sky Temple."'' *''"Thanks, Kenshi. Could you and mister Cage join us?"'' *''"Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah. And get the fahing medic!"'' Trivia *Sonya is the first character used in the Challenge Tower in MK 9. *Sonya appears on Johnny Cage's movie poster as his romantic interest during his ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Gallery Sawnya_MKDA.png|Sawnya in MK:DA. Killed_Sawnya.jpg|Killed Sonya. Agent_Sonja.jpg|Sawnya's other dress. Sawnya_MKVSDC.jpg|General Blade in MKVSDC. Blade.jpg|Blade in Goro's dungeon. Category:MK Category:Cops Category:Characters Category:Slaves Category:Army Leaders Category:Agents Category:Americans Category:Protagonists Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Mothers Category:Special Forces Operators Category:Military Personnel Category:Aryans Category:Lawful Good